Female sterilization typically involves occluding a patient's fallopian tubes, with various procedures using laparoscopic or minimally invasive trans-cervical approaches. One procedure involves placing flexible coil-like devices into the fallopian tubes, which are made of polyester fibers and metal wires. Tissue in-growth into the implanted devices can block the fallopian tubes. However, such implants are worrisome due to potential unknown long-term effects.